fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ddraig Goch
|kanji= ラグラズ |rōmaji= |alias= Blistering Heat Dragon (大暑竜, Taishoryū) Red Dragon Queen (朱竜帝, Shuryūtei) Ddraig Goch (ドライグ・ゴッチ, Doraigu Gotchi) |race=Dragon |gender=Female |age= Unknown |height= 5'11" |weight= 78 kg |birthday= Unknown |eyes=Red |hair=Red |blood type= O |affiliation=Hidden Order of the Lotus Dragons |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Genghis Breningoch (Foster Son) |counterpart= |magic=Requip Heat Dragon Magic Compact Regression |weapons= Dyrnwyn |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Ragras (ラグラズ, Ragurazu), also known as Blistering Heat Dragon, Ddraig Goch (大暑竜・ドライグ・ゴッチ, Taishoryū Doraigu Gotchi), is a Heat Dragon and the foster mother of Genghis Breningoch. A few months after she had finished Genghis' Dragon Slayer training, he came to her out of nowhere challenging her to a duel. Knowing that Genghis was nowhere near her level, she threw the match, making sure that she got her blood to douse Genghis to further enhance his Dragon Slayer Magic. After her son had left as he had thought she was dead, Ragras used Compact Regression to transform herself into a humanoid while at the same time healing her wounds. It was after this that she adopted her new name and began to explore Earth Land, making sure to keep up with the latest events, especially those that involve Genghis. As a testament towards her incredible power among the Heat Dragons, Ragras was bestowed the title of Red Dragon Queen (朱竜帝, Shuryūtei), letting everyone know that she was the strongest among her race. She is currently trying to gather up all of the Dragons that are still hidden within Earth Land to combat against the rise of Kur, the first Dragon to descend into madness and the bringer of destruction and chaos. Appearance As a human, the most noticeable feature that Ragras possess is her long, vibrant red hair; being described as Red Threads of Fate (運命の赤糸, Unmei no Akaito). Her hair goes to her waist and is braided in such a way that it resembles that of the tail of a dragon. Her eyes are a matching red, being slitted like that of a dragon's. When exerting her magical energy, Ragras' eyes often change, changing in color as they will turn into a brilliant crimson. Ragras is rather tall and beautiful woman, having a slender yet feminine build and soft fair skin. When going into clothing, Ragras is often seen wearing a suit of armor; this armor appears to be made from a unique steel. The armor is shining silver and has golden motifs in various places. Underneath the armor is a brown suit that serves as a secondary defense for Ragras. It also seems that she has some armor that acts as hair clips to keep her hair in a neat and orderly fashion. However on some occasions, Ragras will wears civil clothing. She will usually wear a white button up shirt that is has one button undone and a pair of blue jeans that hug her body. She finishes this outfit with a set of standard red sneakers. She can make use of Requip to switch back and forth between outfits. Back when Ragras, or when she was previously known as Ddraig Goch, was a dragon, she could only be described in one way—terrifying; striking fear into those that dare get in her way. She was ginormous in size as she was able to make a mountain look like an anthill when the two were compared to each other side-by-side. She had crimson scales along the majority of her body with yellow scales appearing in the areas that are not covered in her red ones. The most noticeable areas that these scales appear in are on her face and arms. Her eyes were a unyielding yellow, staring down on anything that comes before her. Not only that but she has two sets of ruby spikes that appear on her shoulders. She had long fangs and sharp red claws that were capable of tearing through solid aluminum without having any trouble. Something interesting to note is Ragras had two sets of wings, one set on her back like a traditional dragon and another set of wings that were on her waist. Personality Like most Dragons out in the world of Earth Land, Ragras is quite prideful yet at the same time, she is also humble. She knows that she is the strongest of among the Heat Dragons and instead of flaunting it off, she chooses to reserve it, only bringing it out when she is displaying her power to a foolish being that thinks it stands a chance against her. However she does still have pride and it can rear it's ugly head at any moment. A perfect example is how she raised Genghis. Ragras is a prime example of a parent that follows the guide known as "tough love" and was too prideful to admit that perhaps she was using the wrong method in raising Genghis. She believed that by being tough on him, that she would be able to prepare Genghis for the world outside of their home and be reedy for the hardships that life will throw at him. She does truly care about Genghis as she has mentioned in the past that she would do anything in her power to make sure that he is safe. A perfect example of this is how she allowed Genghis to win their duel so that way Genghis would be bathed in her bold which would allow him to become stronger. When interacting with today's human society, Ragras is considered both socially and culturally awkward as she does not bother to keep up with any of the history or evolutions that humans have undergone for the past hundreds of years. She tends to speak in a way that makes her seem like she is from a older generation, saying things such as "that fellow is quite fetching" as she tends to use old words that not many people use. When Ragras sees something that she is not familiar with, she tends to freak out and demand an explanation behind it. A perfect example of this is when she first encounter a television, Ragras was shocked at why a lady was stuck in a small box and was horrified when said lady "used her magic" to make it rain. This tends to make her stand out in public areas and leads to her being seen as a freak or a weirdo, two things that she has no idea are. However as time progress, she seems to be handling things well, being able to understand objects and words at a better pace and is even able to use some advance technology, the prime example being her weapon Dyrnwyn. History Most of Ragras' past is shrouded in mystery as she does not go that deep into her past. What is known however is the fact that she participated in the Dragon Civil War, though it is unsure exactly what role she played in said event. Many years after the war had finally ended, she found Genghis lying in a forest as a baby and took it upon herself to raise him. She taught him Dragon Slayer Magic and eventually they fought, with her throwing the match so that Genghis could gain more strength. She then used Compact Regression to turn herself into a human, taking up the name Ragras, and began to travel within the world of Earth Land. Synopsis Equipment Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン, Dirun'uin): Dyrnwyn is the name of Ragras' gauntlets and are her signature weapons of choice; being classified as "Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets". Dyrnwyn takes the form of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover the Ragras' hands and forearm as gauntlets. The gauntlets have a golden colour and the shells wrapped around it are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. The red shells probably explode on contact, as seen when a Dark Mage was able slice a shell in half and both halves hit the floor in two separate explosions, this is supported by the fact that enemies are knocked back, but lack exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. They also appear to be incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Ragras knocked an entire floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Dyrnwyn is one of the , a series of items in late medieval Welsh tradition. Dyrnwyn, or White-Hilt, is said to be a powerful sword belonging to , one of the Three Generous Men of Britain mentioned in the Welsh Triads. When drawn by a worthy or well-born man, the entire blade would blaze with fire. Rhydderch was never reluctant to hand the weapon to anyone, hence his nickname Hael "the Generous", but the recipients, as soon as they had learned of its peculiar properties, always rejected the sword. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combat Specialist: Ragras is incredibly skilled when she is fighting hand to hand. As a Dragon, Ragras tended to fight using her large size and claws in collaboration with her mastery over manipulating heat energy, allowing her to deal massive damage to her opponent. After she was transformed into a human, Ragras realized that she would have to find a particular fighting style that would her new body would be able to use. After traveling across for some time, she discovered two fighting style that fit perfectly for her, boxing and kickboxing. Ragras is able to use these forms of fighting to overwhelm her opponent, delivering strong yet swift attacks upon her adversary. When in battle, Ragras is able to move with great speed as she is able to shift around her enemies and unleash a furry of punches that are often compared to a machine gun. Her reflexes also allow Ragras to duck and weave her body around incoming attacks as well as preform counter attacks such as throws and grapples. The force behind Ragras' punches are equal, if not greater, to that of a shotgun. She is able to completely decimate her opponent with her punches, leaving them a complete and utter mess when she is finished with them. When she has Dyrnwyn equipped and is using it, the force of her punches are enhanced to the point where she is practically capable of annihilating her opponent with a simple combo. She makes use of the explosions caused by her weapon, delivering additional damage to her foes. Ragras' endurance plays a major role in her fighting style as it allows her to last longer while she is in a battle, meaning she is able to tire out her opponent and unleash a killing blow when they are ready to go down. All in all, Ragras is one of the few masters that specialize in hand to hand combat. *'Hyakuretsuken' (百烈拳, Hundred Fierce Fists): Physical Attributes Incredible Strength: Despite her slender girly figure, Ragras has incredible amounts of physical strength, all coming from years of conditioning her former dragon body and all of that transferring over to her new human body. This can be seen within her muscles frame, which is hidden underneath her armor. Ragras is able to easily lift twenty times her own weight with only one hand, not even breaking a sweat. This can be seen as Ragras was able to hold up half of an destroyed building without showing any strain whatsoever. With just a single punch, she is able to destroy large obstacles, scattering the debris across the area. She can also slam her fist into the ground, creating what many consider miniature earthquakes. She is capable of destroying weapons and other magical objects with no problem. While her leg strength is not exactly up to par when compared to that of her arms, that does not mean she can't still deal some damage. With a single kick, Ragras is able to create small craters while damaging the area around her. While she can use her strength to cause harm, she can also use it enhance her speed. She can dash forward at fast speeds using her legs to kick off of the ground. She is also able to launch herself several stories in the air with a simple kick, allowing her to catch up to an enemy that is able to fly using a form of magic. Overall, Ragras is one that should not be messed with in terms of strength, being able to end most of her battles with just her physical strength alone. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: In terms of speed, Ragras is rather fast for someone that is constantly wearing heavy suits of armor. She is able to move at an incredible pace, allowing her to maneuver around her opponents or simply get within their guard before they have anytime to relax. A perfect example of this is when she was fighting against a Mage that used High Speed to boost their speed and run circles around her. She was able to dash forward and cut them off, unleashing a massive furry of attacks upon their body. Ragras states that "she can float like a butterfly and sting like a bee", which implies that she uses her speed within combat. She can rain down powerful blows on her foes' body, leaving them unable to retaliate and eventually leave them a black and blue mess of flesh. Not only does she have the speed but she also has the reflexes to match. She is able to dodge and weave her way through a continuous hail of attacks without being hit once. She is also able to dodge and attack her way though a hail of debris being fired at her while she was destroying a Dark Guild out of boredom. By using the recoil caused by Dyrnwyn, Ragras is able to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, as she has been seen to destroy an entire aluminum wall just by moving at high speed before landing a devastating punch on the very wall, causing it to collapse in a brilliant explosion. She can use the recoil to also propel herself in the air and gain a limited form of flight, by using the force of the recoil to keep her afloat. Unbelievable Endurance: Ragras is capable of taking hits just as well as she can deal them out. Despite her stature, she can withstand the most brutal of assaults, coming out with few minor injuries. In some regards, Ragras is considered a Juggernaut (巨大戦車, Kyodai Sensha lit. Huge Tank) as she is able to be slammed into large construction and still come out relatively unscathed, ready to fight the enemy as though nothing happened to her. She is unaffected by most forms of Fire-based Magic, though this is mostly thanks to her heritage of being a Heat Dragon which makes her impervious to said forms of magic. Her endurance allows her to hold out in a battle, allowing her to keep going much to her opponent's shock. She has been sent through buildings and taken great barrages of attacks yet she was able to still get back up and continue to fight. She is also unaffected by harsh terrain (ie. a desert with sweltering heat, the middle of the arctic, the inner depths of a tropical jungle, under many bodies of water, the supreme heights of many mountains, etc.), as her muscular frame building a certain high-level of tolerance to all of it, letting her fight as she pleases. Overall, the endurance that Ragras possesses is mind-staggering, making many wonder what her very body is made of, though she often jokingly tells the truth that she is a dragon in disguise which allows her to take a great amount of damage. Assorted Others Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon, Ragras' sense are five times greater than that of a human's. This can be seen in multiple ways: her smell is incredibly keen, allowing her to smell the difference in different people. She was able to distinguish the true owner of a deed to a property by using her smell to literally track down who had the lasting scent on the document. She is also able to smell the similarity in family members as she was able to reunite a orphan girl with her mother after meeting them both once. She is able to smell up to a distance of 5 miles, being able to smell a town burning with little trouble. She also has extraordinary hearing as she is able to learn a great amount of information. She was able to hear the sound of a knife flying through the air and reacted by catching the projectile before proceeding to throw it back with double the force. She is even able to hear the heartbeats of others', which she can use to track down or tell if they are being truthful in what they are saying. Finally, her sight allows her to see long distances, pinpointing her enemies or objectives from afar. She was able to find a magic sword that was at the bottom of a lake, reaching down to four miles. She is able to spot things and make them out with precision. Overall, Ragras has inhuman sense, fitting for that of a Dragon. Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: As a Dragon that was turned into a human, it is shown, without a doubt, that Ragras has monumental magical reserves. Much like her physical attributes, her magic is nothing to scoff at, being said to be on the same level as that of a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is able to control the natural flow over her magical energy, containing it to where she is virtually impossible to track by any normal means. She is also able to shift her magical energy so that way it does not resemble that of a Dragon's, allowing her identity to remain a secret from potential enemies and such. When exerted, her magical energy can be felt from a great distance and will often cause people to fall into despair, as though they know that they can't win against her. She is able to use her magical energy to accelerate the healing of her wounds, being able to recover from nearly anything, so long as she has magic to spare. This allows her to accentually keep on fighting, no matter how much damage has been done to her. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. As a former Dragon, Ragras' Magical Aura is at the level of Monster; which is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Ragras' Magical Aura is a brilliant red and causes her eyes to turn a brilliant crimson from how much Magic she is releasing. **'Magical Embodiment' (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Ragras is able to use this skill with great understanding. She is able to manifest her Magical Aura in the form of a Dragon, unsurprisingly, that resembles her old form and it tends to install fear into her opponents. As such, she will usually use this for intimidation purposes or whenever she is angry at her opponent. Magic in General Magic (魔法, Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat for Mages; it is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. As a Dragon that has lived for many years, Ragras has seen many spells throughout her time. She was around when the humans first discovered the power of Magic and witnessed some of the first spells that they created. Thus, it is somewhat expected that she has a great understanding of Magic, being able to use a multitude of spells. She is able to weave through different spells with incredible skill and precision. Thanks to her large magic reserves, she can cast multiple spells in a row without getting exhausted. Overtime, Ragras was able to create her own set of spells, exclusive to her and those that she deems worth to teach. Ragras tends to use these spells whenever she is unable or does not feel like using her Heat Dragon Magic against an enemy. *'Magic Missile' (魔法の弓矢 (マジック・ミサイル), Majikku Misairu lit. Bow and Arrow of Magic): Heat Dragon Magic Heat Dragon Magic (暑竜型, Shoryūkata): Heat Dragon Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Magic used by Ragras, which enables her the ability to have complete dominance over heat energy. Ragras can create and manipulate heat energy at will. This allows Ragras to incorporate the element of heat into her body which allows her to produce solar energy from any part of her body, including the lungs, giving her the ability to, in essence, breathe heat energy; not only that but she is also granted the ability to literally reflect heat-based magic, including various forms of Fire Magic, as it will simply bounces off the her body harmlessly, rebounding to the attacker with the same force in which it was fired. The heat Ragras manipulates is incredibly dangerous; it is able to reach the temperature of 6192 °F, which is the melting point of Tungsten, and it can continue to grow in temperature as the battle goes on. Ragras is able to manipulate the heat in various ways, as she is able to conjure fire by concentrating the heat in a single area. She can also change the effect of the heat, switching between "blunt" and "piercing" depending on the situation and attack. While Ragras is able to use all the aspects of heat energy, she tends to focus on heat absorption and transfer due to the fact that there are multiple ways that she can use heat through this method, though it does take quite toll on her magic and requires some concentration. She is able to use the ability to absorb heat energy to add to her own power and increase her speed and strength, circulating her blood flow. She can also take heat from the area around her and cause it to grow cold, causing her opponent to gain hypothermia. By using heat transfer, she is able to force the scorching heat into her opponent body, burning them from the inside and allowing her to fight them with greater ease. She can do this over time to the point where her foe has no idea about the incase in their body heat until it is too late. Ragras is also able to feed her heat into the air around her, causing it to react and create mirages which she can use to fool her opponent. By using her magical energy, the mirages can become real for a period of time. *'Flare Nova Blaster' (暑竜の燃発火 (フレアー・ノヴァ・ブラスター), Fureā Novua Burasutā lit. Heat Dragon's Searing Ignition): Flare Nova Blaster is Ragras' version of the Dragon Roar spell. When preforming this spell, Ragras gathers heat energy within her mouth and will afterward unleash it towards her opponent. This will generate an incredibly large and destructive crimson blast that possesses explosive bludgeoning power, which produces a massive amount of heat and is capable of traveling for a great distance, wreaking havoc and burning whatever it passes; unleashing a concentrated blast of blistering heat energy from her mouth. She has been shown being able to adjust the intensity of this blast, changing it from a large blast of red-hot energy, to a high concentrated beam of piercing heat. Along with the destructive power of this spell, the attack also has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, as the target will be blasted by the residual effects that are left over by the beam; manifesting in the form of crimson burst of flames, engulfing Ragras' opponents. While it is not as powerful as the initial blast, the aftereffect will catch the foe off guard and leave them with third degree burns. This attack has another another effect as it travel towards the opponent, it will gather the heat energy around it and add it into the initial blast, increasing the overall power of the attack to devastating levels. Ragras can immediately fire the next attack after she has confirmed a miss, but after 90 attacks, she will run out of magical energy. Interestingly, Flare Nova Blaster can be used without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, though it does slightly decrease the strength of the attack and will cause it to lack the first additional effect. *'Boosted Gear' (熱的気吸 (ブーステッド・ギア), Būsuteddo Gia lit. Heat Energy Absorption): Dragon Blast Caliber (ドラグーン・ブラスト・キャリバー), Doragūn Burasuto Kyaribā): Dragon Blast Caliber is the secret techniques of the Dragon Magic users; they are the hidden and most powerful techniques that can be performed only under specific conditions, often with other requirements that may limit their use during battle. * Berserk Ddraig Promotion (劈熱竜の狂覚醒 (ベルセルク・ドライグ・プロモーション), Beruseruku Doraigu Puromōshon lit. Mad Awakening of the Bursting Heat Dragon): Ragras' exclusive Dragon Promotion and her ultimate Dragon Blast Caliber; **'Flight': **'Overwhelming Strength': **'Immense Durability': Assorted Magic Compact Regression (コムパクト・レグレシオン, Komupakuto Reguresion): Compact Regression is a form of Caster Magic unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Comapct Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons in this state can still use their magic as Dragon Magic, however, in some cases, a Regressed Dragon is seen utilising the Slayer equivalent of their Dragon magic, implying further weakness. They are unable to easily enter Dragon Force, finding it just as difficult as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion (ドラゴン・プロモーション, Doragon Promōshon), who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. Something notable is that these Dragons can also breed with humans. The half-breed offspring in these cases will usually possess Dragon Slayer magic. Requip (換装 (レキップ), Rekippu lit. Express Elementary): Requip is a Holder Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Ragras tends to use this magic to equip on different outfits and her weapons. Relationships Genghis Breningoch Albion Tiamat Quotes Trivia *Ragras' appearance is based on Shyvana from League of Legends. *Ragras' favorite food is apparently Potato Cakes, a traditional dish in Welsh culture. *Ddraig Goch, meaning Red Dragon in Welsh, is the symbol of Welsh. After a long battle which the Welsh King Vortigern witnesses, a Ddraig Goch defeats a white dragon, which is said to represent the the Saxons – thus foretelling the ultimate defeat of the English by the Welsh. This is reflected in the relationship between Ragras and Theikos. Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Independent Mage